A Visit to Yavin 4
by DarthLumpy
Summary: Young Ben Solo meets Poe Dameron and discovers an interesting tree in his backyard. Came to me wondering if Poe knew that Kylo Ren was his boss's son, or if they had met before. I thought an interesting story from how they could have come upon each other as children might be kind of fun. These Characters are not mine, but are owned by Lucasfilm and Disney


**Disclaimer- I am just a fan, these characters are owned by Lucasfilm and Disney.**

Young Ben sat at the holochess table. The Dejarik game was in limbo, and the players were getting bored, even if they were just holograms, it kind of amused Ben to see them sulking and just standing there, kicking their feet and waving around with nothing to do. "Turn that thing off if you aren't going to play with it!" his father shouted. His father was tinkering with the engineering on the ship, and was getting frustrated, using various colorful language that was in Huttese and Corellian and that Mother would often tell Ben to never repeat. Father was quite fluent in the "colorful words" of many languages from a vast number of planets. They were traveling in hyperspace, on the way to Yavin 4. His mother engrossed on her datapad, catching up on the goings on in the Capital. It seemed to frustrate her to be away from home, and not being able to keep up to her work, there was always something that needed to be done. She always seemed to be obsessed with making the galaxy a better place. C3PO came along as well, much to father's annoyance, but he could be quite handy, especially on planets where translation could be a problem.

The trip to Kashyyyk had been an interesting one. Ben had been there before, and liked the tall trees, and the strange villages there. Chewbacca was like family, and they liked to visit him when his parents had a break in various duties, which never seemed to be that often. Mother thought Ben should get outdoors and see things in the galaxy often, but it was hard when they were often stuck in the city. Sometimes he would go on small trips with his father, but it was often just flying through space, and not much sightseeing. The week with Chewbacca and his family was fun though, the young wookiees were quite fun to play with, but could be quite rough on a little 7 year old human. C3PO was often with him, both to keep him out of trouble, and to help the wookiees and Ben understand each other, as Ben was not as brushed up on Shyriiwook as his parents were. Ben seemed to be able to hold his own though, he had a strength often inside of himself that came out when he needed it, and it both excited him and scared him at the same time. The food on Kashyyyk was very strange, often raw, but "Uncle Chewie" seemed to be very much aware of the needs of humans, and was known to cook some of the dishes and did so quite brilliantly. It was fun to be up high in the trees, and the wookiees were especially kind of them, grateful for something that Ben did not completely understand yet. They often brought interesting things to the planet, and they never left empty handed.

Right now though, they were headed for Yavin 4. Uncle Luke had wanted to check out the great temple of the Massassi, as apparently it was also the location of a rebel base, back in the days when the rebel alliance had been fighting the empire, and it was suggested that the family all meet up with him there. His parents and Uncle Luke had been there before, just shortly after they all had met, and a great battle had happened in space around that time where they were all involved. Uncle Luke was on a life long journey on discovering history, and wanted to see what he could find as far as the lost Massassi who were wiped out centuries ago and were slaves to the Sith. The temples were built by them and were still standing. It seems he did not appreciate it as much when they actually were there at the time of war, and he thought it would be worth checking out. His parents also wanted to visit an old friend from the rebellion called Kes who lived nearby.

Uncle Luke said he would meet them at the home of Kes Dameron, so after they found a port to park the Falcon, they went to find a transport, and a male Duros, whom Ben's parents seem to know, met them there, and had transportation already for them. The man's name was L'ulo, and apparently he as well was a veteran of the war against the Empire. L'ulo said he had been living with Kes and his son Poe since Kes Dameron's wife had recently died. L'ulo was very fond of them all and apparently the family had taken her death as quite a blow. She had been a pilot as well, and came to Yavin 4 with her family after she left the war. The scenery of Yavin 4 was humid and lush and jungle like, and Ben imagined what kind of animals could be lurking in the jungles. He drifted off into the trees and sought them out in his mind as he rode in the transport to the Dameron home. It was hot and sticky, but quite beautiful there. Most of the houses seemed to be new, nothing ancient, as it was a moon only civilized again in the past few years, since after the war. It was not too long where they got to the home of the Dameron's.

Ben stood there as everyone shook hands, hugged, and greeted. There seemed to be a lot of comforting pats and sadness among them. Ben felt it inside. Soon, a boy appeared, just a couple of years older than Ben, and they stared at one another. "Hi, I'm Poe" said the boy, "Want to play?". Ben being a bit shy at first followed the boy to his backyard. There was an A Wing sitting back there, and Poe climbed in. He said it had belonged to his mother, and he liked to sit in the cockpit. He liked to play there, but his father forbid him to touch or press any buttons. Ben just shook his head knowing what kind of trouble one could get into pressing the wrong buttons, as he himself had done that more than once on his father's ship. Ben took a seat, but he didn't understand Poe's fascination with the need to fly and to be in space, something that Ben himself did quite often and took for granted. Poe seemed to really be called to it. He could feel that Poe had a natural ability to fly, and imagined him a great pilot someday. Maybe one of the best. Poe was a pretty excited and was full of energy. Ben, having been stuck on the Falcon since Kashyyyk, wanted to get out into the Yavin 4 sun and onto the grass, as that was more novel to him than being in the cockpit of a ship. Poe sighed, thinking Ben might like the ship, and climbed down to play with his guest out in the grass.

They ran around and chased one another, and another child who lived nearby saw Poe outside and yelled out to him, and joined them. They played and rolled and jumped and had a bit of fun. Out in the corner of his eye though, something called out to Ben. It was a tree. There in the back of Poe's yard was a tree that kind of glowed to him. Ben asked Poe, "What kind of tree is that". Poe said he didn't know, but said his parents planted it as soon as they moved into their home. Ben was fixated on this tree like few things he had seen before. He went up to it, and felt all kinds of things, things he did not understand, like it was calling to him. There was something awfully special about this tree. It had a presence to it that he could feel, but he didn't know what it was. It seemed to be part of him in some way. He talked to Poe about it, and Poe said "It's just a tree". While playing outside, they were called into eat. Ben's mother made him wash up in the fresher. He was filthy from playing outside, dirt in his hair, and he even brought some dirt into the Dameron home. Mother apologized, and helped clean it up. Uncle Luke had arrived and they all gathered round and gotten plates of food and sat and chatted. Poe sat with Ben and talked a bit about his school, and how he planned to be a great pilot like his mother, and Ben just nodded, knowing that Poe's mother had died not so long ago, and that he must still be upset. Ben couldn't imagine losing his mother. Uncle Luke came and sat with them. He hadn't seen Luke in a while, as Luke was often traveling, though he would come to visit when he could. He talked awhile about some of the things he had seen on his travels and asked Ben some things about how he felt about this or that. Ben then mentioned Poe's tree in the backyard. He told Luke how it seemed to be different than any other tree. Luke said that after they ate, they would go out and walk to that tree.

Luke and Ben went out and walked to the tree. Luke laughed a little and said "I know this tree" and he told Ben the story of how he and Poe's mother had gone undercover and rescued two special trees which had been part of the Jedi Temple tree which had been on Coruscant. They were cuttings from that tree, and Emperor Palpatine had been holding on to them, and they had taken them from the fragments left of the Empire after the battle of Endor. He said that Artoo, his trusty droid had been very helpful in that mission too. Luke said there were two, and he had only expected to see one, but that he gave the other one to Shara Bey, Poe's mother, to take care of, and here it was. Luke said" It's grown quite a bit since I saw it last, it's strong with the Force, like you are." and he patted Ben on the back and stood with him under the tree for a minute, taking it all in. "Poe said he didn't think it was very special" Ben said. Luke replied "Not everyone is able to feel the Force in the same way, but always remember, that it is everywhere and in every living thing. Some things, like this tree, just have more of it." Luke trying to talk to where a 7 year old could understand. "One day soon, I would like to teach you more about The Force. " Ben thought and wondered and said" You talk about the Force a lot Uncle Luke, but sometimes I really just want you to tell me stories. I like your stories." He gave Luke a hug. Poe came running outside, and as Luke was hugging Ben, he got a bad feeling. Like something dark, the closer that Poe came to Ben. He didn't know what it was, but it was coming from Ben.

The visit was over, and they all said their goodbyes. Ben thanked Poe for playing with him, and he felt that one day again their paths would cross again. He didn't know when or why, but it would. He could feel it. While he had a good feeling while playing with Poe, the feeling was cloudy, and it scared him. Luke suggested to Father and Mother that they all go visit the temples. They took a transport and went and looked at the old site which was once filled with Rebel activity only about 10 years or so before. They talked about the old times, and laughed, something about how Mother would boss everyone around (Ben did not find that hard to believe) and how Father was ready to leave with boxes of supplies to use as payment, but ended up coming back, shooting Darth Vader into space, and then giving it all back. And how Uncle Luke had flown his X-Wing and blew up a space station. And they remembered Uncle Chewie and how no one could understand him then but Father. Mother got a feeling of great sadness as well, something that happened often, but seemed to come back here in this temple. And they talked about friends long gone, like the one that Uncle Luke grew up with, who died in that battle. And still this ancient place was still standing, and Ben could almost feel the memories of eras long past.

They left Yavin 4, ready to go home. Father made sure they had plenty of supplies to get them home, and some fruit that only grew on Yavin 4 for some reason that Mother remembered. They asked Uncle Luke if he wanted to come back with them, but he said he had to go to another world before coming back to see them, and would catch up with them soon. They so rarely saw him anymore. Ben would be going back to school soon, the Senate would be back in session, and Father would go off again to either take on a freighter job or join the races. Ben sat back at the holochess table, turned it on, and asked C3PO if he would join him in a game.


End file.
